The Digidestined Breakfast Club
by Nine1
Summary: The digidestined all get Saturday detention after two years of no contact. They enter the school hardly acquaintances, and leave the best of friends. Complete, finally!
1. Arriving at School

A/N: This story is basically going to be about all of the Digidestined having a Saturday school detention, after two years of not talking to each other. They enter the school not liking each other one bit, and leave the school once again as best friends. It's amazing how one day in detention can turn your life upside-down and give you back all that you thought you had lost.

In this chapter, they don't really like each other at all, but don't worry, it won't stay like that. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters used in this fic. I don't own The Breakfast Club either, and there is a part in here that I took out of that movie. If you can find the part and identify it, I'll give you a cookie. It really isn't that hard at all.

Arriving at School

"I can't believe this. I've never had to take either of you to Saturday detention before. Tai, Kari, I'm ashamed. I want you to go in there and learn your lessons. I'll pick you both up at five."

Tai and Kari stared out of their respective car windows, both looking gloomy. 

"Kari, I'm especially surprised with you."

"But it wasn't-" the girl trailed off and looked out the window again, "Never mind." She doubted anyone would believe her, anyways. 'It wasn't my fault,' she finished in her mind, and sighed.

"See you after detention, Mom," Tai mumbled, and got out of the car. His sister followed him and reluctantly trudged up to the high school. 

"First Saturday of the school year," Kari grumbled, "what a way to spend it. I'm sure this will leave a wonderful impression on my teachers."

~ ~ ~ ~

"First Saturday of the school year, Matt! First Saturday! Please don't tell me you're going to keep up this ritual all throughout high school. You're a junior now, Matt. You still have time to change your life around." 

Matt ignored his father as best as he could, glaring out the passenger window. 

"For two years in a row. For two years you've spent every Saturday in school detention. Don't you ever get tired of it at all?"

"No."

His father sighed and gave up. This conversation had never worked before, and he didn't expect it to work now.

"Go to school, Matt."

Matt shoved his door open and slammed it behind him, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and shoving his other hand into his pocket as he walked up to the high school. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Izzy stared mournfully out of his car window at the high school. He didn't belong there on a Saturday. He didn't belong in school detention. It wasn't his fault the volcano exploded and flooded the lab. It was supposed to work. Even if he was half asleep while doing it.

His mother hadn't spoken a word to him since he handed her the detention slip and told her he needed to be there at the high school that Saturday at seven. He glanced at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

She continued to stare forward. He sighed again, louder this time to make sure she could hear him, and slowly opened his car door. "I'll see you after school. Remember, five o' clock."

She gave a slight nod of her head and he closed the car door. As he began walking towards the school, he heard someone calling his name.

"Izzy! Izzy, hold up!"

He turned slightly and watched Joe Kido run up to him, his backpack waving wildly behind him.

"You got Saturday detention, too?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, as soon as he had caught up.

"Yeah," Izzy answered, and smiled slightly. "Didn't expect to see you here, Joe."

Joe blushed slightly and looked down. "It's been a while since I talked to you. What, two years?"

Izzy nodded and looked away, not wanting to talk about that. "Hey, listen, we might as well go in together. You're probably the only person I'm going to know in there."

Joe nodded in agreement. "Okay." 

The two boys walked into the high school, not knowing who they were going to see, but hoping the day wouldn't be too long.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Why can't you get me out of this, Daddy?" Mimi asked, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, honey. When you get out of here, I'll take you to the mall and buy you anything you want, okay? I know this has to be so horrible for you, Mimi. All those hoodlums in there..."

"I'm strong, Daddy. I will be able to handle it."

She kissed his cheek and he smiled. "Though you could use a lesson. You shouldn't skip school to go shopping, Mimi, no matter how much you need more clothes."

"Oh, alright," she replied, smiling, and she slid out of the car and closed the door. She waved goodbye and turned to walk into the high school.

~ ~ ~ ~  


Sora watched the high school loom up in front of the car as her mom stopped the car in front of the entrance. She glanced at her mom and smiled apologetically.

"You'll never have to do this again, I promise."

Her mother smiled very slightly. "Let's hope so."

Sora sighed. "Please don't give me any more lectures on the friends I have, Mom. They really are good people."

"Whatever you say, Sora."

As Sora turned to open the car door her mother placed a hand on her arm. "Sora, honey?"

She turned back towards her mother.

"Whatever happened to the friends you had about two years ago? They were so wonderful, Sora. Weren't you all closer than anything?"

Sora shut her eyes and turned away. "We broke up. Nothing big. Who cares, anyway?"

She ignored the slight tug at her heart at her own words and reminded herself that it was better this way. She got out of the car and closed the door, waving as her mom drove away, and glanced at the high school. She had long ago convinced herself that she didn't need those other eleven. Her mind was convinced, but her heart still hurt slightly when she passed any of them by in the halls. Now that the younger ones were all in high school as freshmen, it would be harder to keep her distance, and the truth was, she didn't really like her current group of friends at all. 

She had an image to keep up, though, and she put all past feelings to the side to be able to continue keeping it up, no matter how false it was.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Here we go." 

TK smiled slightly at his mother and nodded. 

"Thanks."

He got out of the car and watched her drive off, then shifted his backpack as he turned and started when he saw Sora disappearing into the building. 

"What's she doing here?" he wondered out loud, and decided to wait a minute or two before he walked in there after her, to avoid any awkward conversation. He hoped she wasn't there for Saturday detention also. 

The last thing he needed on a Saturday detention was a feeling of regret at not keeping contact with any of the other Digidestined, besides Matt, over the past two years. It was a silly argument that broke them up. If they were such good friends, then how come they hadn't all apologized and made up?

He shook his head as he walked into the building.

'Yeah, really great friends.'

~ ~ ~ ~

Yolei removed her seat belt and glanced at her sister, who was talking on the phone and changing stations on the radio. "Bye, sis," she yelled, trying to get her attention. 

When that didn't work, she tugged on her sleeve. Her sister waved at her before returning her hand to the wheel, again lost in the conversation over the phone. Yolei sighed and glanced forward, then did a double take when she saw who was entering the building right now.

It was none other than Ken Ichijouji, child prodigy, going into the high school on a Saturday. She looked around for any cars that he could have arrived in and shook her head. There was none. What was he doing in Odaiba? How did he get all the way from his house to the high school? She faintly remembered seeing him the first day of school. He must have come to this high school instead of the one over in Tamachi. 

She got out of the car and turned to wave to her sister, only to find her sister had already driven off, and sighed. She turned forward again and saw that Ken was nowhere in sight, then reluctantly went up to the high school doors, taking her time.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Cody, I moved you up two entire years so that you could enter the high school at age twelve. It was a lot of work for both you and me. Please don't ever get a Saturday detention, or any detention at all, for that matter, ever again. Please? Oh, and by the way, I packed you extra prune juice, in case you got really thirsty or anything."

"Thank you, Grandpa. And no, don't worry, I won't ever come here again on a Saturday. Believe me, the school is the last place I would want to be on a Saturday."

"That's good."

Cody got out of the car and closed the door, leaning in through the window to talk to his Grandpa.

"Have a good time, Cody. I hope you aren't bored to death."

"I hope so, too, Grandpa."

He moved back from the car and waved. "Bye!"

"Bye!" He watched his grandfather's old car drive off at thirty miles per hour and sighed. "Boy, Grandpa's got to be feeling rebellious. Up to thirty."

He shook his head in wonderment and turned to walk into the school.

~ ~ ~ ~  


"Daisuke! Shut up!"

Davis was singing at the top of his lungs, completely off-key, on purpose, next to his irritated sister Jun. He didn't even scold her for using his full name. 

Jun sighed and rubbed her head, then saw the school coming up on her right and sighed in relief. "Finally." 

She turned into the school parking lot and came to a harsh stop, throwing them both forward. Davis turned to grin at her. "Thanks for dropping me off."

"Davis, are you going to make this a ritual again?"

Davis shrugged and then nodded. "I guess so."

Jun sighed. "Davis, you did this all year last year, spending every single Saturday in detention because you didn't want to be stuck at home all day, reminding yourself that the only reason you weren't out was because you had absolutely no friends."

"I know."

"You're going to do it another year?"

"Maybe all of high school."

"Why can't you get new friends?"

"Everybody hates me or thinks I'm stupid and not worth their attention."

Davis said all of that with a smile, which frightened Jun. "Davis, everybody doesn't hate you, and you aren't stupid."

"Try telling them that. And yes, they do."

She sighed and turned to him.

"Why did you stop talking to your old friends?"

Davis looked out the window. "We had a huge fight. We usually had arguments, but this time, it was a very bad day for all of us, and we all began to bring up personal stuff, and everyone got really, really hurt and could never look at each other the same way again. I wanted to apologize to everyone, but whenever I tried talking to any of them, they just ignore me or walk away or even curse at me. I'm still awaiting the day when someone will finally forgive someone else, and maybe forgive others."

Jun reached over and hugged him, much to his embarrassment. "Jun! Stop that!" he sputtered, looking around to see if anyone had seen.

"Oh, Dai, I'm so sorry that you've had to go through all of this, and I haven't been the greatest person about it all. I know how much all eleven of them meant to you."

Davis shut his eyes painfully and held back tears, the same way he did whenever the other Digidestined were mentioned. 

"You're the only one that has been trying to get them all back together, aren't you?" she asked as she pulled back again.

He shrugged. "That I know of? Yeah. I guess the others are all just trying to bury the memories or something. I know I can't, though. I can't forget everything we've been through for each other, and the fact that we shouldn't have held these grudges for so long. We should have said sorry and made up the next day, but we didn't, and we waited until the day after that, and the day after that, and look what's happened."

He shook his head violently. "But enough of that, I'm late!"

He shoved the car door open and scrambled out. "Nice talking to you Jun, we really should have more conversations, you know, but I really should be going."

"Bye, Dai," she called, smiling. 

He waved and turned to run into the building, muttering, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh, no," Izzy muttered, and Joe looked up into the library and started to see Tai, Kari, and Sora sitting in seats at tables, spread out among the library. 

"Hi Izzy, hi Joe," Kari called, smiling slightly.

The two boys waved slightly at her and smiled back, the kind of smile you give when waiting to either get hurt or just turned away. They both visibly relaxed when they saw there wasn't going to be a fight and slid into seats next to each other. 

'Good ol' Kari,' Izzy thought, 'leave it to her to pretend nothing happened and greet us when we come in.'

He heard voices coming down the hall, and thought one sounded vaguely familiar.

"Great to see you again, Mr. Terada!"

"Hello, Yamato. I suppose I should just slap a nameplate for you on one of the detention tables."

"You should know by now that I'm going to be here every Saturday, sir."

A middle-aged teacher and a blonde boy burst into the library, and the boy stopped in his tracks and stared at the others already there with intense blue eyes.

He voiced the opinion in everyone's minds at that point. "Oh, shit."

"No cursing, Yamato."

Matt ignored the teacher and went forward, plopping down on a chair at the table behind Tai and Sora.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jocko and Ms. Too-Good-For-Us-Now. Great to see you two again."

They both ignored him, but Kari turned in her seat from the table to the left of Matt's to smile. "Hey, Matt."

He smiled back. "Hey, Kari. Nice to see someone still recognizes me."

"Same here," she replied, and looked down at her tabletop again.

He sighed and glanced to the very back table, where the two boys with red and blue hair were seated. 

"Izzy, Joe, what the hell are you two geniuses doing in here? Did you blow up the science lab?"

"Actually, Izzy did that," Joe replied, and Izzy forced a smile.

Matt laughed. "Of course he did, why should I be surprised?"

Just then, the door opened again, and they all turned to watch Cody making his way into the room. He stopped to stare at them all, mouth dropping wide open. They all looked the same way.

"Cody?" Tai asked incredulously. "Aren't you too young for high school?"

"I got moved up two years."

"Well that explains it all then," Matt said, grinning. "You can go sit with Geek Central in the back."

Cody blushed slightly and walked quickly to the back, where Joe and Izzy were also blushing, though with anger.

"Hey, be nice to the kid, Matt," Tai said, turning in his seat to look back at him.

He locked eyes with the blonde and flinched slightly when he saw the rage in his intense blue eyes.

"Where do you get off, telling me what to do? You've already proved before that you're not a very good leader. Look at what happened to us, Tai. Why couldn't you lead us out of this?"

Tai was about to respond to that with not-too-kind words when the teacher slammed his fist on the table and they both sat up straight in their desks. 

"No talking!" 

They both effectively shut up, and the teacher stepped back and waited for the others to arrive. Minutes later, Ken, followed by Yolei, entered the room. 

By now all of the kids were expecting the rest of the Digidestined, along with Devimon, Myotismon, Piedmon, and an army of dark digimon to burst in and share the detention with them all.

They all groaned when Mimi ran in, closely followed by TK. "Oh geez, it's a fricking conspiracy!" Matt shouted.

They were all staring at each other by now. 

"Hey, how odd, it's like a Digidestined reunion," Mimi said, slowly sitting beside Yolei.

TK sat down next to the window, close enough to be able to reach to the side and grab a book off of the shelf to start reading. 

"All we're missing is-"

"I'm so, so sorry I'm late! Gah!" They all groaned even louder when a redheaded boy ran into the library, arms flailing. 

The boy skidded to a stop in front of the teacher, who was looking much less than pleased.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," he said in between gasps, and the teacher pointed to the clock.

"You're five minutes early," he responded.

Davis glanced at the clock and stared, then down at his watch.

"Huh, imagine that. I'm early for something." He looked up again. "Hey, what are you all doing here?"

"We're wondering that ourselves," Tai muttered.

"This is unbelievable. This has to have been planned, somewhere up there. Someone up there is looking down at us, pointing, and laughing their asses off," Matt commented, looking up at the ceiling as if to catch a glimpse of anyone laughing.

"This is great!" They all looked at Davis with confused faces.

"This is truly great!" he continued, oblivious to the odd looks. "This has to be a sign. We're meant to be together, you guys! We're supposed to forgive and forget and be great friends again."

"No!"

They all looked at Matt now.

"No, we're not supposed to just forgive and forget and be friends again. Have you forgotten all of the things that people said about you, Davis? Have you forgotten everything that happened two years ago? How many people ran home crying or just completely pissed off, and how no one showed up at the lunch table the next day-"

"Except for me," Davis said helpfully. "I stayed there, because I knew that some day, I'd need to be holding that table, because everyone would return. I still hold our table, you know. I've found a table here at the high school for us all, it's perfect-"

"No one is ever going to sit with you, Davis," Matt cut in sharply. "None of us."

Everyone was silent after that, and no one dared to look at anyone else.

The teacher had been watching all of this from the sidelines, half amused and half confused. "Well, glad to see that you all know each other."

A few of them sent dirty looks his way.

"Now then. All of you know why you are in here. You are all in detention, starting...now. Here are the rules. You will not speak, you will not get out of your chairs, you will do nothing but sit there quietly and think about what you've done-"

"For ten hours?"

"Yes. I will be in my office, just down the hallway. If any of you makes a sound or a move, I will know about it." He walked to the door of the library. "This door will remain open at all times. No excuses. You will only be able to exit the room when I send two students to go get lunch."

"Sir, with all due respect, I think it would make a lot more sense if we ate in, say, the cafeteria."

"Thanks for the comment, Taichi, but I don't think so. You will all eat lunch here."

"How about breakfast?"

"If you brought any, you can eat it, but there is no breakfast in the cafeteria."

They all glanced at each other, as if looking to see breakfasts on top of desks. 

"Now then, I'm off to my office. Remember, not a word." He turned and went through the door and down the hallway.

Matt leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Oh, boy. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday."

"You aren't the only one less-than-thrilled," muttered Tai.

Davis was the only one who smiled. "I think I'm going to have a great Saturday."

No one replied to him.

~ ~ ~ ~

Twenty minutes later, they were all trying to keep from falling asleep, and some of them had already failed miserably.

Mimi held her chin in her hand and her eyes kept drooping shut. Izzy slowly put his head down on the counter in front of him, and Joe had already put his head on his arm and was fast asleep. Tai was slumped back in his chair, his head falling to the side to rest against Sora's shoulder, and Sora was dozing sitting straight up. Ken was trying to focus his vision on his pencil, and Davis had his head thrown back and was snoring loudly, mouth wide open. Yolei had her chin rested on the tabletop and her arms folded under the table, eyes closed but still awake, Kari had her feet up on her chair and was sleeping on her knees, arms folded around them, Cody was spread out on the table in front of him, sleeping like a baby, TK was sleeping against the bookshelf right next to his chair at the table, and Matt was trying to keep his eyes open with his fingers, but kept having to shut them again when there was too much air pressure.

Mr. Terada was standing in the front of the classroom, staring at them all, amused. 

"Wake up!" he shouted once, but no one answered. He tried again, louder. "Wake up!"

When there was no response, he sighed and tried again. "Who has to go to the bathroom?"

Twelve hands shot up into the air.

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. If you all want there to be couples, then tell me in a review which ones you want to see. I might be able to put in a few if you ask for one. And also, if you have any ideas as to what they could do in the library to pass the time, go ahead and tell me. You can send me e-mail, too, at fredisdead44@hotmail.com, if you want. Hope you liked this chapter. If you haven't watched The Breakfast Club, then you're definitely missing out. It's a classic, people! Go out and rent it, I highly recommend it. 'Til next chapter, see you.


	2. Mimi’s Eye, Matt’s Spray Paint, and Davi...

A/N: Don't ask about the title...I really had no idea what to call it. Oh well, no one pays attention to the title names, do they? No, didn't think so. Um...I hope some of you don't hurt me for this chapter. Oh well. Read it and tell me what you like or don't like. Or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters.

Mimi's Eye, Matt's Spray Paint, and Davis's Secret, Oh My!

"Go long! Go long!"

"I am going long!"

"Go longer!"

TK ran in the direction that the paper ball was thrown, while Davis ran in the opposite direction. They both stared up at the ball as they ran, and seconds later, crashed into each other and fell onto the floor in a confused heap of limbs. Matt groaned. 

"Davis, can't you do anything right?"

"Yes, I can! Watch this!"

Davis sprang to his feet, paper ball in hand, and threw it as hard as he could across the library, in Matt's general direction. The ball picked up speed as it flew through the air and smacked Mimi right in the face. The pink-haired girl shrieked.

"Ahhhh! My eye!"

Davis gulped and stepped out to the right, his body following it and running away from the enraged pink princess. "Davis, come back here! These were very expensive contacts! I'll get you for this!"

Davis outran Mimi easily, being much more athletic than she, but evidently much more clumsy, as he tripped over Joe's (supposedly accidentally) outstretched foot. He crashed onto the floor and Sora held Mimi back from the shivering boy, curled up and hugging Joe's foot. 

Joe kicked him off and Mimi regained her cool composure, turning and walking back to her chair. "If you tore the contact or anything, you're paying for a new one."

"Right. Sure."

Davis slowly uncurled and stood. Matt scratched his head. "Let's do something else."

Suddenly Ken leapt to his feet and began running around in squares, arms thrown up in the air. "The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire!"

They all glanced upwards to the roof, which was definitely not in flames, and eyed him oddly. 

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw that Nelly video," he explained.

"Oh," they all chorused.

~ ~ ~ ~

They all had long given up staying in their chairs and were now spread out in the library. Mimi was laid out across a tabletop, eyes shut and hands folded on her stomach. Sora was sitting on the edge of the same tabletop, feet up on the bookcase, talking to Kari, who was sitting on the floor beside the table.

"Isn't this silly, though? One argument, and it tears us all apart. One stupid argument."

Kari nodded and stared at the floor. "And it was all over nothing, too. If we hadn't gotten personal...who was the first one to get personal, again?"

Sora scrunched her brow. "I can't remember. But after that one comment, it all went downhill. I can remember it. Everyone saying things that I know they didn't mean, but they had to get the other person back."

Kari shut her eyes. She let her mind travel back to that day.

She remembered that she was sick that day, and Tai was at home taking care of her, and then Matt coming over to take them to the movies. 'Oh, that's right,' she thought, 'The Digidestined were going to the movies as an anniversary, but Tai had forgotten and canceled at the last minute when they went to pick us up because I had just gotten very sick and our parents were out of town. Anniversary...anniversary of what?'

She snapped back to reality, looking up, when she realized Joe had just plopped down on the floor in front of her. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair, and smiled. She smiled back. 

"Izzy found a computer and now won't talk to me, since he's off in his own world, so I had no one to talk to. Mind if I talk to you guys?"

Sora and Kari shook their heads. "Nope, not at all."

"Hey guys...that day, a long time ago, we were going to the movies to celebrate. It was our anniversary, or something. What anniversary was it?"

Joe turned thoughtful and rested his chin on his knee. "It was the one year anniversary of the day we finally came home from the Digiworld."

Kari suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, it was!"

She was about to ask how the fight even got started when she heard yelling. She turned her head to see Tai and Matt standing face-to-face, and neither looked very happy.

"Uh oh."

~ ~ ~ ~

"What do you mean it's my fault you're in here?"

"It was you and your stupid jock friends that pointed the assistant principal into the bathroom anyways! I saw your face, Tai, I know it was you!"

"How should I have known you were the one spraying the wall?"

"How could you mistake me for anyone else?"

"I only saw the back of your head."

"My hair isn't that hard to mistake, Tai!"

"Okay, so maybe I sort-of had the idea it was you and I was still mad from a long time ago and grabbed the nearest adult, which happened to be the assistant principal, and directed him in there, but-"

Matt grabbed Tai by his shirt collar. "I knew it! You dirty-"

"Guys, please stop fighting!" Davis whined, trying to pull them apart. "I don't want to see you guys angry at each other any more than I already have to."

"What is this fight about, anyways?" Izzy asked from his spot in front of the computer.

Matt let Tai's shirt go and took a step back, glaring daggers at him.

"Tai saw me spraying the bathroom wall with spraypaint and ran out of the bathroom to tell the nearest teacher what I was doing."

"That was you?"

"You mean the huge 'Teenage Wolves' one in red spraypaint? Gee, I wonder who that could have been?" Joe asked sarcastically.

Matt turned to glare at Joe also and Joe cringed. "Or it could have been any of the other band members, who knows?"

Sora walked up to Matt and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Matt. He didn't mean it."

Matt shook her hand off and walked away from them, fists clenched.

"So that's why he's in here," TK said to himself.

"You didn't know?" Kari asked curiously.

"No. I didn't even know he had detention today."

She turned to watch the blonde boy sit on top of a table in the corner, shoulders hunched and legs up on top of the table. She frowned in concern and debated going over there. Matt would probably ignore her or yell at her to leave him alone. Sighing, she turned to Joe and Sora.

"I really wish there was some way to take back that day," she said sadly.

Joe and Sora nodded in agreement and Kari glanced at her brother, who was sitting on his chair and looking over at the blonde in the corner with a sad look in his eyes.

"I think we all do."

~ ~ ~ ~

Ken was trying to make a castle out of the playing cards he had brought with him to the library in case he got bored. He began trying to place the Queen of Spades on top of the structure and suddenly someone sat at the table, shaking it slightly and making the castle fall onto the tabletop. 

He turned to look at Cody in annoyance, and Cody smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Ken sighed and turned back to his cards, beginning to make it again from scratch. Cody watched him, having nothing better to do, and having no idea how to start a conversation.

"My birthday is in two weeks," he announced, hoping for a reaction from the sullen teen. Ken was silent a few seconds, but then answered him.

"I know."

"So I'm having a little party. You can come if you want to."

"Is your grandpa going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Supplying prune juice, I'm sure."

"Er, yes?"

"I'll pass."

Cody sighed and began to get up from his seat. Ken glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes and sighed also.

"Wait, Cody, sit back down."

Cody sat down again, hoping that Ken might say something relatively nice. Ken turned to him, focusing his full attention on the young boy.

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah. It's um...it's on a Saturday."

"I'll see if I can fit it into my schedule."

Cody's face broke into a wide smile. "Really?"

"Really really."

He resisted the urge to hug Ken, fearing the boy might shove the Ace of Hearts down his throat. "Thank you so much, Ken."

Ken managed a small smile. "Hey, no problem. I still remember back then, you know."

Cody smiled back slightly. "All the parties and picnics and whatnot?"

"Yeah." Ken thought of all of the get-togethers the Digidestined used to have and smiled. "It's nice to have memories."

Cody nodded and looked down at the tabletop. Ken glanced at him and wondered why everyone looked down when the past was brought up. He only had fond memories and really didn't see the point in still having a grudge, but it was hard not to be a little hostile towards the others. He was only trying to protect himself from getting another broken heart. 

~ ~ ~ ~

TK was reading his book when he felt someone's presence near him. He put the book down and looked up at the redhead sitting beside him. "Yes?"

Davis smiled at him. "Is that how you greet everyone when reading a book?"

TK folded the edge of the page to bookmark it and slowly set the book down. "Pretty much everyone, yeah."

Davis tilted his head to the side as he studied the blonde. "Aren't you a good kid, TK?"

TK resisted the urge to congratulate him on the proper use of his name. "Yeah, pretty much. Why do you ask?"

"Well then," Davis held his arms out as if to indicate the library, "why are you in here?"

TK sighed and folded a leg under him, trying to get comfortable. "You're going to laugh at me."

Davis cracked a grin. "I promise not to."

"That's what they all say," TK replied, and Davis grinned even more.

"Go on."

TK ran a hand through his hair and began his story. "Well, it all started in the cafeteria when I was walking to the lunch line to get a plate. Someone had obviously dropped their plate before and hadn't cleaned up the milk spilt on the floor, and I slid in it and fell to the ground. Unfortunately, when I slid, I slid right into Mrs. Kinomoto, who was wearing a skirt, and..." his voice grew smaller, "I sort of ended up with my head up her skirt..."

Davis fell over on the floor in silent laughter, holding a hand up to his mouth.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" TK yelled in disappointment, though he was trying hard not to smile.

"I'm sorry, TK, it's just that...well it's hard not to laugh at that."

  
"Yeah, I know, but it was unbelievably embarrassing!"

"How could I have missed that? Wasn't there a commotion?"

"No one really saw. I was scrambling away and taken by the assistant principal to the office before anyone could really tell what had happened."

"Couldn't they let you off because it was an accident?"

"Apparently not." TK rubbed the side of his head, feeling his cheeks heat up as he remembered the scene in the cafeteria. He looked at Davis and suddenly remembered something. "Davis, why are you in here?"

Davis gave him a small smile, but didn't answer. He shook his head and got to his feet, and TK began to scramble up also. Now he had to know.

He watched Davis walk away and walked after him. "Davis, wait up!"

Davis paused in his steps and slowly turned to TK, waiting for him to catch up.

"Why don't you want to say?"

"This is a whole lot different from yours, TK."

"Can't you tell me, though?"

Davis shut his eyes and turned away. "You wouldn't like it."

"Wouldn't like it? What are you talking about?"

Before he could press further, Izzy walked to them and they both turned their attention over to him.

"Guys, it's time for lunch."

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Am I evil for stopping them like that? Be patient, damn you! You'll all find out soon enough. Oh, the joys of being the author...hehehe...wait, what am I saying, even *I* don't know what's going on. Never mind. Anyways, review this, please. Pretty please. 


	3. A Lunch Break

A/N: It took me a few days to get through this chapter, but I did it! Forgive me for taking so long...I was having slight writer's block and had to get Kari's story straight and the part where they're actually eating lunch down properly. This chapter will be moving along more slowly than the rest of the story, with hardly any plot at all. It's all basically them during their lunch break. Not that you should skip over it, if you want to know what Kari and Yolei did, and how odd they all are with their lunches...and you see traces of old friendship here and there. But enough from me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...get that through your thick heads!

A Lunch Break

"Alright, it's time to eat lunch. I'm assuming all of you brought your lunches?"

No one answered Mr. Terada, but all of them brought lunches out from their backpacks or purses. "No one needs to go to the cafeteria to get anything?"

Suddenly Kari realized she needed a fork, and slowly stood up. As she did, she noticed that Yolei stood up also, and glanced at her. 

"Mr. Terada, may I go get utensils from the cafeteria?" Yolei asked, rummaging around through her bag to double check that she had forgotten them.

Kari turned to the teacher. "And me too?"

Mr. Terada nodded. "Hurry back."

~ ~ ~ ~

Kari walked along the hallway, a little behind Yolei, dragging a hand down the wall as she walked. She searched her mind for any words to say to start up a conversation, but came up empty. She sighed to herself and stared at the ground as she walked.

After a few seconds she realized that Yolei had stopped walking and looked up at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Yolei turned to face her, looking confused. "Kari, why are you here? What could you have possibly done that was so bad?"

Kari smiled weakly and leant back against the wall. "I didn't do anything."

"What do you mean?"

Kari looked up at her. "Do you want to hear the whole story?"

Yolei moved towards the wall and rested back against it beside Kari. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Well, do you remember Alice?"

"Alice Tsukiyono?"

"Yeah, her. Well, you remember how she was always trying to steal my spot as head cheerleader in junior high?"

Yolei nodded.

"She still hasn't quite gotten over that. We were at tryouts this summer and the group of girls I was trying out with, Alice was one of them, overheard the cheerleading coach talking to a teacher about who she thought should be freshman head cheerleader, and she said she was thinking of giving me the spot. Alice got infuriated because she had gone to some kind of lessons over the summer and she said she deserved the spot more than I did, but we found out that I was getting it no matter what, as long as my grades stayed up and I stayed out of trouble."

Yolei's eyes gradually widened as she realized where Kari was going with the story.

"Of course, everyone knew that I was going to get the spot. I always get straight A's and I'm never in trouble, right? They were going to post the results Friday. Thursday morning, in P.E., someone broke into four lockers in the locker room and stole jewelry from them. It was a gold bracelet, two necklaces, and a ring. When we went into class we saw that the lockers were open and when the girls checked them, they reported the missing jewelry. The girls always put them in the lockers when they have morning practice and leave the jewelry there until second period, which is P.E. Someone must have taken them during first period, they figured, since there's no classes in the gym at that time. Well, they made everyone open their lockers and the coaches checked each one to make sure no one had anything. Well, guess what they found in my locker?"

"The jewelry?"

"Yeah. And guess who I was sharing that same locker with?"

"I don't know."

"Mayuka."

"Isn't she Alice's best friend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then why isn't she here too?"

"She was absent that day."

Yolei gasped. "Wait, I get it. Mayuka told Alice your locker number and Alice snuck in and broke into the lockers, stole the jewelry, and put them in your locker during first period. Mayuka was absent on purpose so it would seem she had nothing to do with it, and she wouldn't get into trouble. But Kari, why didn't you tell anyone the truth?"

"Who would have believed me? Besides, everyone was sick of perfect little Kari, head cheerleader three years in a row. Besides, I had no proof."

Kari moved off of the wall and began walking towards the cafeteria again. "It's only one Saturday in detention, anyways."

"But your spot as head cheerleader!"

"I don't have to be the main one all the time. There is next year. And besides, they let me stay on the team, because I'm the best trained girl and it would be hard to replace me."

"Did Alice get the spot?"

Kari lowered her eyes. "Yes."

"That isn't fair. You have to tell someone, Kari."

"Like I said, no one would believe me, and I have no proof. It's really okay, Yolei."

Yolei watched her walk away and shook her head in disbelief. "What happened to the Kari that never gave up?"

Kari stopped walking to turn to look at her. "What happened to the Digidestined?" she countered. 

Yolei remained silent, and Kari smiled sadly and turned to pull open the cafeteria door.

As they went towards the cardboard box with packages of forks, knives, napkins, and straws, Kari looked at the purple-haired girl.

"What about you? What did you do?"

Yolei blushed and scratched her head. "I sort of...punched a guy."

"What?" Kari's jaw dropped slightly in shock. "Why on earth would you do that?'

"See, he was asking me why I was such a tomboy, and he said that I'd better stop because I was starting to look like a boy, too, and said I was rather ugly, so I punched him. The teacher sent me straight to the office, and they told me to take Saturday detention."

Kari laughed nervously. "You have to learn to control your temper Yolei. Besides...if you knew he was wrong, why did you get angry and retaliate?"

Yolei turned to her, eyes narrowed. "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Ready?"

Yolei looked her over suspiciously but then smiled, nodding. "I'm ready."

The two girls walked back towards the library.

~ ~ ~ ~  


Tai poked at his food, tilting his head to the side. What had his mother called it? Seaweed sandwich? He lowered his face and sniffed at it, then recoiled, making a disgusted face.

"Oh, gross!"

Sora turned to look at his food and raised an eyebrow. "One of your mother's recipes?"

"Yeah," Tai replied unenthusiastically, sighing and putting his chin in his hand. He suddenly remembered Izzy's liking of his mother's unusual cooking and turned in his seat to look at the table in the back of the room. 

"Hey, Izzy, trade you lunches?"

Izzy looked up at him and smiled slightly. "What's the name of the food?"

"Seaweed sandwich."

"Will it give me bad stomach problems?"

"As long as you don't eat twelve of them, it shouldn't. You only got sick that time because you drank way too much beef jerky juice and whatever else she poisoned you with."

Izzy gave a nervous laugh and looked down at his food. "I don't know if you'd like my lunch too much."

Joe peeked over his shoulder. "Okay, what *is* that exactly?"

"It's a mustard, jelly beans, and eggs sandwich."

"You know what, Izzy? I don't want to trade with you anymore."

"I will!"

"Great, what're you having TK?"

"Broccoli and macaroni and cheese."

"Why'd you bring broccoli?"

"I didn't, my mom packed it for me."

"I'll have that, TK! I love broccoli."

"Sora, you are strange. Have I ever told you that? Wait, I probably have."

"Thanks for the comment, Matt, but it really wasn't wanted."

"Wait, so who's trading with who?"

Izzy handed his sandwich over to TK, who handed his lunch over to Sora, who set her lunch on Izzy's desk.

"Is this ramen?"

"Yeah. I'm eating healthy."

"Great, I haven't had ramen in a while."

Izzy slurped the noodles up.

Tai stared down at his lunch of the seaweed sandwich and sighed. "I still have this, though. Wait a second, Kari, what did Mom give you?"

Kari looked over at him and smiled. "I'm on a diet, remember, Tai? I'm eating salad now."

"Oh, right. Well, does anyone at all want to try my seaweed sandwich?"

Cody looked over at him. "I'll take it, Tai. I like seaweed."

Tai shrugged. "Okay. Wait a minute, does your lunch involve prunes in any way?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason!" Tai handed his sandwich over and took the bag Cody handed over to him, setting it down in front of himself.

"Hey, McDonalds."

He thoughtfully bit into the burger.

Matt stared at them each in turn. "You're all nuts," he muttered, shoving a rice bun into his mouth.

Suddenly they heard a loud crunching coming from the back of the room. They all turned to look at Ken, who was pouring croutons onto a bread slice and then smashing them up with the palm of his hand. He began to add salt to the sandwich, and when he was satisfied with the amount of croutons, he put the other bread slice on top and carefully lifted it, a few croutons falling out of the end. He bit into the sandwich and it gave a loud crunch, noticed everyone was staring at him, and slowly began chewing.

They all turned back around slowly. 

Yolei brought out a few tacos and began eating one, meat falling out of the end. Mimi had her own little platter of sushi and chopsticks to go along with it. Joe had a burrito, which was absolutely covered in dripping cheese. He lifted the burrito and took a bite, then set it down and licked his fingers. Every single time he took another bite, he would lick his fingers clean again. 

Davis watched this in mild interest and barely stopped himself from asking Joe why he didn't just leave the cheese on until the very end and lick his fingers off then. He looked down at his own food-a piece of steak, mashed potatoes, and rice-and smiled. Nothing out of the ordinary for him, thank you very much. 

He looked up at the rest of the ex-Digidestined and noted happily that some of them were sitting closer to each other than when they all first arrived, and some were even talking.

Ken seemed to be explaining to Cody about some card game, though most of it was Ken speaking through gritted teeth in an annoyed voice when Cody kept asking the same questions because he simply could not understand. It was an improvement, though, since Ken hadn't got up and just left or knocked the little boy out of his chair.

Kari and Yolei seemed to be discussing some cheerleader girl with disgusted faces, though Yolei looked angry and Kari looked as if she regretted something. He couldn't hear their voices, so he turned to look at all of the others.

None of them were talking to each other, though Izzy reached over once to snatch a piece of burrito that had broken off from Joe's plate, as if it was something he did everyday, and Joe reacted normally, taking note that Izzy had taken the piece but going back to eating instead of getting angry or even looking at him. Davis remembered faintly the way they used to do that all the time, one reaching over and eating a piece of the other's lunch, to taste it. He smiled to himself. 

He looked over at the two tables in front on the right side, one with Tai, Sora, and Mimi, all eating their lunches quietly, and Matt sitting alone at the table behind them. He watched as Matt pulled something out of his pocket and his eyes widened in slight surprise when Matt flicked the object and a blade popped out and he began stabbing the remaining rice bun in boredom.

Tai glanced back at him and did a double take. He turned around in his chair, leaning his arms on Matt's table. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "What if the teacher comes in and sees you with that?!"

Matt stopped stabbing the rice bun and looked up at him, blue eyes flashing. "Then he'll be surprised."

"You'll get caught! Put it away!"

  
"Why? Do you care?"

Tai looked as if he wanted to say something to that, but something was keeping him from saying it. 

After a few more seconds of Tai being speechless and Matt glaring, Matt leaned forward and pointed the knife directly in between Tai's eyes. "Turn around and shut up."

He flicked the knife shut again and put it into his pocket, and Tai, feeling as if there was nothing more to do about it, turned around and didn't say another word about any of it.

Davis wondered briefly if TK had seen his brother's knife, but when he turned his head to look at the blonde sitting against the bookshelf, he was surprised when he saw TK staring back at him. He wondered how long he'd been staring at him and raised an eyebrow in question. TK held his gaze for a few more seconds, but then broke it and turned towards the bookshelf, staring at the spines of the books on the shelf.

Davis suddenly cringed. Of course. TK was still worried about him after he had kept himself from answering TK about why he had gotten detention. How could he forget about that? 'I should have just lied to him,' Davis thought, but something inside of him told him he couldn't have lied to his friend anyways. His friend. Did TK still think of him as a friend?

'Of course he does. If he doesn't, then why would he be worried about me?'

The thought comforted the redhead a little, but he still cast a last glance at TK to make sure he wasn't staring at him again, then sighed in relief when he saw the boy had grabbed a book from the shelf and began skimming through it. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Mr. Terada walked into the library again. "Lunch time is over. All of you please direct yourselves towards the trash can next to the entrance to the hallway, and if I see any papers littering the floor, I will make one of you clean it up, and I don't care if it wasn't you who left it there."

They all stood up and walked to the trash can, dumping their trash in and going back to their seats. Mr. Terada watched them, and when all of them were seated again, he turned and went back to his office again. He had left a particularly good soap opera on, and he didn't want to miss anything important.

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Well, I'm pretty happy with the way that came out. It didn't exactly flow, but I'm still happy with it. And I even added in Izzy's classic mustard, jelly beans, and eggs in his lunch! That boy is so odd. 'S why I like him, though. Anyways, feel free to review or send me an e-mail. 


	4. Dancing and Davis's Secret Revealed

A/N: It was bugging me so much that I hadn't written anything in this story. I got a mild writer's block for it, but I've decided to do this scene, and see what comes out. This scene appears in The Breakfast Club, and I rather like it. It's the dancing scene. Anyways, I hope you all like it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, The Breakfast Club, or "Groove Is In The Heart" by Dee Lite.

Dancing, A Serious Talk, And Why Everyone's There (a.k.a. Davis's Secret Revealed)

Izzy messed with the radio they had found in the library office a bit more, and then smiled when it began to play a song. He slid along in his chair, flying across the room since the chair had wheels. Joe took hold of the back of it and raced it along through the library, Izzy dancing like a maniac. 

Tai danced along the top of the bookcase, doing the Egyptian dance, with Sora, Davis, and TK directly behind him, doing it also. 

"Groove is in the heart," Tai sang, and each of them behind him sang it also, one by one. 

Matt was on top of the stairs, dancing around crazily in circles and shaking his head around. Mimi was on the next level of stairs, dancing with herself with her arms straight down at her sides and only her feet moving. Ken and Cody were dancing in front of each other, and Yolei and Kari were dancing together, doing the Tango in their own, strange way. 

Joe shoved Izzy's moving chair along in a circle around Kari and Yolei and then shot off down to the other side of the library. Tai, Sora, Davis, and TK began doing a conga line, which Kari and Yolei joined immediately. Ken and Cody scrambled over and Ken took hold of Yolei's waist, and then Matt and Mimi raced down the stairs to join. Joe and Izzy abandoned their chair and brought up the rear, and they all began doing the Bunny Hop. 

"Hop, hop, hop," they all sang together, to the beat of the song.

The song then finished, and they all collapsed on the floor, laughing and breathing hard. Tai, Sora, Davis, and TK all high-fived. 

"We have to do that again sometime," Davis said, grinning.

The other three all grinned back at him and nodded, but a few that weren't a part of their dancing foursome all looked away. 

Izzy got up and walked back towards the library office to turn the radio off. 

~ ~ ~ ~  


Davis fell asleep soon after their dancing, and he dreamt of the day of the argument. He saw it clearly in his dream. He was walking down the sidewalk to Tai's house along with the rest of them besides Tai and Kari. Matt was talking about how great it was that they were doing something for their one-year anniversary. 

They got to the house and rang the doorbell. Tai answered and let them into the house. He asked them to quiet down because Kari was feeling sick and she was resting. 

"That's horrible, Tai. She won't be able to come with us to the movies."

Tai slapped his forehead. "Oh, I forgot about that. I'm so sorry, Matt. I know you organized the whole thing..."

"Think nothing of it. We can always go another day."

Then, the comment that changed everything. Matt looked towards Kari, as they were now standing in her bedroom, and he said under his breath, "We wouldn't want you almost-killing Kari again."

Tai stared at him for a while and everyone held their breath. They all knew better than to mention the incident from years and years ago, when Tai thought he had killed his sister by making her play soccer with him outside while she was sick and then her collapsing. 

"What do you mean, Matt?" Tai had asked in a calm voice.

Matt shrugged and said, "Oh well, you know, the thing from years ago..."

"Yeah, uh, can you do me a favor and never mention 'the thing' again?"

"Calm down, man. I didn't mean anything by it. It's no big deal, all I said was..."

"Well it is a big deal to me, Matt. It really is."

Matt stared at his best friend for a while, not believing he would get so worked up about such a small thing. He knew that he shouldn't have mentioned the incident because of how much of an impact it had had on Tai's life, but he thought Tai should have known that he hadn't meant anything by mentioning it.

"Well it's true, you know," Matt burst out a little angrily, "it was your fault back then, and I'm just saying we shouldn't go to the movies without Kari and she obviously isn't fit for going out."

"Why did you have to bring that up, though?"

They went on like that for a while, and then Tai made the mistake of pushing the argument even further when he made a comment along the lines of, "you weren't such a great brother, either, you know."

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You left TK behind with all of us when you wanted to go away 'to find yourself'..."

"He'd be safer with all of you than with only me."

"That's a lame excuse, and you know it Matt...besides, why was it you left? Because a tree told you we were bad? A tree, Matt?"

"Why are you bringing that up?! That was a long time ago..."

"Well so was the thing with Kari being sick!"

After that Matt had only shaken his head, said "Forget this" or something like that, and left. Tai stared at the door for a while, fuming, then punched the wall and stormed out of the room. The ten that were left in the room all stared at each other in shock.

It had all just gone downhill from there. If one person made a comment, another would snap at them. They didn't know what to do with both of their leaders gone. It was as if as long as Tai and Matt were fighting, then the rest of them weren't allowed to speak to each other, either. They really didn't know whether Tai and Matt were going to get over this or not. It had just gotten too personal. Soon, it came down to all of them insulting each other when they should have just gone to comfort Tai or Matt, and soon the only ones left in the room were Davis and Kari. Davis stared at his feet uncomfortably. He hadn't insulted any of them, and had mainly just listened, and people had insulted him even though he wasn't putting up a fight. When Kari realized Davis was still there, she asked him to leave because she was feeling upset, and he did. He never talked to any of them again, or at least if he did, they wouldn't say anything back.

Davis woke up with a start and rubbed his eyes. He glanced around the room and noticed that all of the others had gathered in the back of the room in a circle and were talking.

He rose to his feet and walked towards the back of the room, sitting in between TK and Kari. He pulled his legs up and hugged them, listening to the conversation.

"So she stole your spot as head cheerleader by framing you?" Sora was asking Kari.

Kari nodded. Sora and Mimi both looked angry over this and Davis decided he wouldn't ask. Apparently, they were all talking about why they were all there. Davis figured this was both good and bad. It was good because he wanted to know what they were all doing there, but it was also very bad because it meant that he was going to have to tell them what he had done. What he had been caught for. If he didn't tell them, they would force it out of him, he knew it. He debated getting up and leaving to avoid having to tell them, but knew they would ask him anyways if TK said something about him dodging the subject before.

"Okay, so Izzy blew up the science lab with his volcano project overflowing, Matt got caught spraypainting the bathroom wall and sniffing it-"

"Sniffing it?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that part," Tai answered Davis.

Davis glanced at Matt but Matt was staring at the floor. He kept himself from asking which other drugs Matt had done, because he had heard plenty of rumors. 

"Anyways, Kari was framed, TK was mistaken for a pervert, Mimi skipped school to go to the mall, Yolei got in a fight-a one-sided fight, mind you, it was more like Yolei kicking a guy's ass, congratulations on that, Yolei-"

"Thank you very much, Tai."

"You're welcome. Joe, it's your turn."

"Why don't you go, Tai?"

"We're working our way around the circle."

"But we skipped Davis..."

"He'll go last."

Davis breathed a sigh of relief and pressed back against the wall, eyes shut hard.

Joe shook his head slightly and then looked up at them. "You guys aren't going to believe this, but I got detention because I got caught cheating on a test. I got a hold of the test before we took it."

"What?" they all asked incredulously.

"But Joe, you're a genius! Why would you need to cheat?"

"You don't know what's been going on for the past two years, Sora. After the fight, my grades dropped. I was depressed, and I guess I just stopped caring. It's my fault, though, I know that."

He looked embarrassed and hung his head in shame. Tai turned to Sora, who was next to talk, and she shifted uncomfortably."

"First of all I just want to say that I've been with a very bad crowd. After we all broke up, I started hanging out with trash, and I guess that mistake finally caught up to me." She looked at them all and took a deep breath. "Please don't be mad with me after this. I don't want any of you to think any differently of me."

"We wouldn't," Kari assured her.

Sora nodded and looked down, continuing. "I was holding drugs in my purse for one of my friends and I got caught with them."

Matt stared at her. "You mean you had drugs? And I never found out? You should have asked me to hold them, I wouldn't have gotten caught!"

A few of the others glared at him and he backed down. "Um, sorry. Yeah, I'll shut up now."

Cody shifted where he sat and cleared his throat. "Well, I pulled the fire alarm."

"That was you?"

  
"Why did you do that?"

"I was late for a very important test. I had to take a test after my first week of high school making sure that I was keeping up with the work and everything."

"How'd you get caught?"

"A teacher rounded the corner a few seconds after I pulled it and he saw me walking away. I was the only one in the hall so he knew it had to have been me."

Taichi leaned back against the bookcase behind him. "That sucks. So what did you do, Ken?"

Ken grinned. "Nothing. I just didn't have anything better to do."

They all stared at him oddly for awhile. "So you just came to Odaiba to the high school on a Saturday, wandered in, and found out there was detention here?"

"I go to this high school. I haven't seen any of you and you all probably haven't seen me because I entered school in the middle of the week then spent a lot of time staying after classes to finish up work that I'd missed."

"Why don't you go to your town's high school?"

Ken shrugged. "My mom says Odaiba has better education or something."

"Your turn, Tai," Matt said. 

Tai took a deep breath and stared down at the floor. "I was in Gym class and we were in the locker room. Class had finished already and people were showering...there was this guy, this geek, that a lot of the other guys liked to make fun of. One of the guys dared me to take the geek's underwear while he was in the shower and staple them to the bulletin board outside the gym office. Two of the geek's friends saw me do it, but they didn't go tell the guy until it was too late. 

Everyone had seen the underwear up on the bulletin board, and the guy had to go to the office with nothing but a towel around his waist to take the staples out of his underwear. He couldn't do it and he kept struggling, and he looked like he wanted to cry. One of the guys pulled his towel off and he scrambled to get it but he couldn't. The coach came out and told him to give the towel back, then demanded to know who had put the underwear up. The geek's friends pointed me out and I got held after class while the teacher wrote up a detention slip. 

While I was waiting, the geek was changing into his clothes, and since the door wasn't closed I could hear him crying in the locker room. I just suddenly felt bad...so bad..." 

Taichi clenched his fists where they rested on his lap. 

"How could I have humiliated someone like that? No one deserves that humiliation. Afterwards I couldn't stop thinking of how that kid must have felt. He must hate me. Hell, I hate me for doing that. I shouldn't have. I was pressured to do it by the other guys, but look what I did to the poor kid. He never did anything to me..." 

They all looked surprised when a tear slid down Taichi's cheek and Kari put an arm around his shoulder to comfort her brother.

"I promise to myself to never make fun of anyone else ever again. You all shouldn't either. I want you all to remember this: No one deserves to be made fun of, no matter what. Oh, unless it's revenge and you don't take it too far."

Taichi smiled a little at this and wiped his face. Kari hugged him. "I'm glad you learned your lesson," she said in a comforting voice. He smiled gratefully and she smiled back, and then she looked at Davis.

Davis felt himself leaning back, away from them, as if trying to get out of what he knew was to come.

"Davis, you're the only one who hasn't said what they're here for. What did you do?"  


TK turned and stared hard at Davis, as if challenging him to back out of it this time.

"I can't tell you," Davis said weakly, looking at the floor.

Their expressions turned into curious concern. 

"Why can't you tell us, Davis?" Sora asked gently, sensing this was something big.

"This is worse that anything you guys have done," Davis said, looking around the room as if searching for a way to escape.

"Even worse than mine?" Sora asked, gently again. She held back a small gasp when Davis nodded.

"If I tell you, you might look at me differently. I don't want to lose any of you as friends ever again, especially now that we've only just reconciled."

"You won't lose any of us as friends," TK assured him.

Davis glanced at him. "How do you know that?"

TK smiled. "The Digidestined will always stick together, no matter what. We can pull through any challenge that comes our way...even if we're apart for two years," he concluded with a slight cringe.

Matt gave him a dry look. "Did you have to add that last part?"

Davis was shaking his head, and he pulled his knees up to hug them. He put his head down and his shoulders shook slightly. Kari rested a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. He had tears streaking his face.

"You can tell us anything, Davis," Kari assured him, stroking his arm. "Don't worry about it."

Davis stared into her eyes, searching for truth, and as usual when looking into Kari's eyes, he found it right away.

He looked at them all and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I want you all to promise me you won't freak out, or treat me differently, or stop being my friends, or..."

They all promised before he could finish.

He shook his head, as if wondering why he was doing this, but glanced up at them all. There were shadows under his eyes and TK got the sinking feeling that he hadn't really been all that perky after the break-up. Maybe he really wasn't the one that was least affected by the separation...maybe he was the most affected.

"Okay, I'll tell you all," Davis said, his voice squeaking slightly. They all leant in towards him to make sure they caught every word.

Davis looked up at the ceiling so he wouldn't have to see their expressions once they knew. 

"I got caught with a loaded gun in my locker."

~ ~ ~ ~  


A/N: Don't worry! I won't take absolutely forever to get the next chapter out this time. I'm sorry to leave you all hanging like this...anyways, in the next, and last, chapter, the DD's find out what in the world Davis was DOING with a gun in his locker and Matt gets himself into some deep trouble, and the DD's pull together for the first time in a while to save him. I'm glad that people like this story. I love you all so much. I'm so sorry I took so long to finish this chapter...Wah. Anyways, see you all.


	5. The Digidestined Are Back

A/N: I'm finally done with the last chapter! Yayyyyy! I don't have to worry about this fic anymore! Anyways, I hope you guys have had fun, and here's the last installment in The Digidestined Breakfast Club. R/R! 

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or the characters. 

The Digidestined Are Back

"I got caught with a loaded gun in my locker."

A few of them dropped their jaws open in shock, and some didn't change facial expressions at all, as if it hadn't sunken in yet what he had just said.

Davis waited for them to move away from him, call him a liar, do anything disapproving, but they remained where they were. Some looked away from him, as if to take in what he had said, or pretend they hadn't heard it. Kari rested her hand on Davis's shoulder and he looked at her.

"Why did you have a gun in your locker, Davis?" she asked, nearly in a whisper, as if while he was in such a vulnerable state he might break if you talked too loud.

He looked into her eyes for a while, then looked at everyone else, seeing the pain and concern in some eyes, the tears, and the completely blank look in others. He didn't see any with pity in them.

"After we all broke up, I knew I wasn't ever going to make any friends. No one liked me. No one would want to even give me a chance, since they all think I'm too stupid or weird to hang out with. No one but you guys ever looked at me and saw a person, not a bouncing ball of joy that was oblivious to everything that was said behind his back, or even to his face. I was not happy, even if it looked that way. I did try and talk to you all after the fight, but I doubted any of you would come back. I spend my Saturdays in detention because I didn't want to spend them at home, alone, the only one with nothing to do because I had no social life anymore. I flunked my tests on purpose because it was a way to destroy myself, little by little, without actually physically hurting myself. I guess I got tired of it after a while. You guys were my entire life, and then you went away..."

He stopped them because Kari gave a sob and then threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly. He was glad for it, because he didn't know if he could continue. He felt TK hugging him from his other side and heard the blonde crying as well. 

He looked up at the rest of the group and noticed a few were shedding tears. 

"How could you think you had to end it like that?" Sora asked. "There is no reason for suicide. None whatsoever."

Davis smiled slightly. "Well I didn't do it, did I?"

"You weren't given the chance. They caught you before you could," Matt said matter-of-factly, though he looked like he was trying to keep back tears.

Suddenly everyone came forward and he was buried under a large group hug. They all hugged each other for a while, forgetting about everything but the people they could feel in their arms, the heads on their shoulders, the tears on their faces, and the warmth of the group. 

When they separated at last, Mimi gasped. They all looked at her. 

"Do you all realize that fate has brought us together? Don't you think it's odd that all of us got the same Saturday detention, a lot for accidents?"

"Fate not only brought us together, Fate saved Davis's life," Tai pointed out.

They all looked at each other with wonderment, their eyes sparkling at this idea. What if all of this really had been fate? How could it be anything else? It would sure have to have been a hell of a coincidence.

TK put his arm around Davis's shoulders. "You know that we love you, right?"

The blonde's deep blue eyes held so much emotion that Davis couldn't help but nod fiercely. TK smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Davis gave a squeak of protest and knocked TK's hand away and TK laughed. 

Davis watched everyone in the group smile at him and he knew they forgave him, would have forgiven him for anything. Suddenly TK stopped hugging him and shook him violently.

"BUT YOU WILL NEVER EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! UNDERSTAND?!"

Matt pulled TK off of Davis and Davis watched the room spin twice before he could focus again.

"Yeah, I understand," Davis replied when he could.

TK closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again, smiling as brightly as ever. "Good!"

Davis stared at him for awhile, shaking his head. He didn't know how TK did that, but it scared him sometimes. TK was overprotective of his friends. He was a really nice guy to everyone, but when you messed with one of his friends, he could get pretty vicious. 

~ ~ ~ ~

"Remember the time Tai lost a bet and had to dress up like a girl?"

Mimi giggled and nodded at Sora. "I remember! I still have the pictures."

The rest of the group cracked up, except for Tai, who glared at the two girls. "You said you'd never mention that again! And just for that, how about the time Mimi tripped while walking down the bleachers and fell onto Sora? You both ended up falling the next five steps down the bleachers and everyone saw your underwear!"

"You shouldn't have worn skirts," Matt said, grinning.

"Wasn't that at my very first basketball game of junior high? That was so hilarious! Everyone told me I had really weird friends, which I do, but I still laughed all the way out the door.

"How'd they know we were your friends?"

"You had a huge sign that said 'Go TK!' written on it. By the way, what were you doing with a sign at a junior high basketball game?"

"We were supporting you!" Kari smiled at TK from the other side of Davis. "We had three signs, one held by Davis, Yolei and Cody, one held by Sora and Mimi, and one held by Tai, Matt, and Ken. I would have held one if I could, but I was stuck on the sidelines as a cheerleader. But I cheered for you until my voice was hoarse!"

"Oh yeah!" TK laughed as he remembered that day. They had lost the game, but the entire gang had gone out for ice cream right afterwards and they had cheered TK up so much that he had a stomachache from laughing when he finally got home.

TK and Kari were both latched onto either of Davis's arms, as if they didn't dare to let him go. Davis smiled. Both TK and Davis had stopped crushing on Kari a few years ago, and the three of them had ended up as best friends. Davis reached up and affectionately ruffled both TK's and Kari's hair, and Davis said something about being very glad TK had decided to lose the hat during the past two years. 

"Hey, come on. The hat wasn't that bad, was it?"

They all said different things about how horrible the hat was, and TK laughed. "Okay, maybe it was pretty bad...but I looked good in it."

"Sure ya did, Teeks," Matt gently kicked TK's leg from where he sat across from his little brother.

"Boy, we sure did have a lot of events to go watch for each other. We watched almost all of Tai's soccer games, only some of Ken's soccer games, since he lived farther away, all of Davis's soccer games, all of TK's basketball games, and, of course, we watched Kari cheerleading at all of the games we went to. We also went to all of Matt's concerts that were in town or anywhere less than an hour away, with the exception of that road trip we took to watch Matt and his band perform at that festival thingy. That was four whole hours away, and we went just for you." Sora shook her head. "You certainly are loved."

Matt grinned at her. "Yes, I am. Everyone loves the great Matt Ishida! You should know that by now."

"That road trip was soooo fun." Davis turned to TK, grinning. "Remember the coke incident?"

"Oh yeah!" TK laughed and Yolei narrowed her eyes at him, but then smiled.

"You spilled coke all over me, TK! I still think you did it on purpose."

"Me? Nah." TK did his best to look innocent, widening his eyes and clasping his hands on his lap as best as he could with an arm looped through Davis's arm.

"You got the coke all over my car rug!" Tai grinned at TK. "Though you did have to clean it up."

"Very sticky. Ah, but it was worth it. The brief chaos it caused...just beautiful." TK smirked.

"So you *did* do it on purpose!" Yolei accused jokingly.

"You have no proof!" TK yelled exaggeratedly, pointing at her. The two collapsed into giggles, and the older ones shook their heads, smiling and remembering when they were that young, and everything they had done together.

Davis noticed that Matt had left the circle and was sitting at a table and carving something into the wood of the tabletop with the knife he had pulled out earlier. He didn't want to attract any attention, so he quietly stood up and walked away, and then sat next to Matt to inspect what he was carving.

Inscribed in the wood was: THE DIGIDESTINED ARE BA

Matt began carving the C when the room became deathly quiet. Matt looked up from his writing and his eyes widened. Davis watched as Matt paled and slowly looked up to see Mr. Terada standing a few feet away, sending the most venomous glare Davis had ever seen at Matt. Matt slowly closed the knife and set it down on the table, leaning back in his chair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with a weapon at school?!" boomed Mr. Terada.

Matt glanced down at the table, then back up at the teacher. "I don't know, sir."

Mr. Terada strode forward and forcefully grabbed Matt's arm. He yanked the boy up from his seat and Matt gave a startled yelp, and then he was being dragged out of the room, listening to Mr. Terada saying under his breath, "I've been waiting for an opportunity like this to come up..."

Matt paled even more. He wasn't going to expel him or anything...was he? Davis stared helplessly as he watched Mr. Terada drag his friend from the room like a rag doll and shove him out the door. Mr. Terada turned back to glare at the rest of them. "All of you had better stay put."

Mr. Terada stormed off down the hall, and then disappeared around the corner. Tai shot to his feet, his fists curling and uncurling in anger. How *dare* Mr. Terada treat Matt that way! 

"Oh, to hell with that!" he shrieked in defiance, and stormed to the door. 

Davis hurriedly got a pen out and carved the rest of the C and the K, adding to what was already inscribed in the wood, and then shot out the door after the others. They all sneaked down the hall, tiptoeing and following the sounds of Mr. Terada talking to Matt in that angry, hating voice.

When they heard a door opening, Tai peeked round the corner. He watched as Mr. Terada pushed Matt into what looked like a broom closet. Mr. Terada left the door open but stepped into the closet. Tai snuck around the corner and slid along the wall, feeling as if he were in Mission Impossible 3 or something. He noticed that the room Mr. Terada had chosen could only be locked from the outside. Good choice.

He leapt into the room suddenly, shoved the teacher against the wall, and yanked Matt out of the room. While Mr. Terada was confused, Matt stole back his knife, and he ran out of the room as Sora pulled the door closed and locked it. Matt, Sora, and Tai leaned against the wall, grinning at each other and breathing a little hard from the excitement. 

"Thank you," Matt said sincerely. Tai nodded and smiled, shrugging, and looked at the ground.

"Think of it as a very late apology for everything I've said."

Matt's eyes went soft, the way they did when he was moved, and he hugged Tai fiercely. Tai hugged back, laughing.

"Hey, I know I'm your best friend, but you don't have to squeeze me to death to prove it!"

  
"I'm sorry too, Tai."

"I know."

Tai smirked at Matt and Matt rolled his eyes, and the two boys walked along the hall, Tai's arm slung across Matt's shoulders and Matt slouching down with his thumbs hooked in his pockets, just like the good old days. The rest of them followed behind, all of them beaming at seeing the two leaders, reunited. 

"What should we do now? We're going to be in deep trouble for locking a teacher in a janitor's closet."

"We'll worry about that on Monday. I think we should just go home for now and enjoy the rest of our weekend."

"I agree, buddy. I agree."

And so, the Digidestined walked out of the school and down the road, together again after two years of separation. But, of course, that didn't matter anymore.

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: I cannot believe I'm finally done with this fic. I thought it would NEVER END. Not that it's a bad thing. I love this fic! O.o' And...I hope you all loved it too! Review and tell me if you liked the fic. Sorry it took a little long, but hey, at least you got the ending, right? Right?! Anyways, yeah...review and say hi, say you love me, you hate me, the fic was great, horrible, whatever. I'll see you guys in the next fic...and, since I don't think I say it enough, I love you guys. 


End file.
